Tony Rigs
Tony Rigs is one of the members of The Rigs Brothers who retired to work as an assistant at Holly's Puppy Pound. Appearance Tony Rigs is a teenager with short, brown hair. He is shorter than Holly, making him the second shortest staff member of Holly's Puppy Pound. He wears a red shirt with long, black sleeves and the letters "OK", blue sweatpants, and black shoes. When Tony is transformed into Super Tony, he wears a red and white shirt with a red "T", shoulder guards, white pants, black shoes, red eyes, and spiky, brown hair. When he transforms into Titan Tony, he gains muscles, wears a red shirt with a black "T" on it, blue pants, black shoes, bushy eyebrows, red, angular eyes, and even spikier brown hair. By and by, he started wearing white slippers, which were presents from his god-sister, Elaine. Personality Tony Rigs gets along with all of his siblings except Ricky, Bernadette and Annette. Tony is good friends with the Pound Puppies, especially Cooler, Nose Marie, and their family. He tends to get emotional at weddings, adoptions, and births of puppies. Tony is sometimes short-tempered, stubborn, and sarcastic. He is easily annoyed by Dumbo's stupidity. Tony also has musophobia, which is a fear of mice, and Ophidiophobia, which is a fear of snakes. Whenever he sees a mouse or a snake, Tony would emit a high-pitch scream and freak out. Because Tony was the best man at Cooler and Nose Marie's wedding and was appointed as Cooler and Nose Marie's puppies' godfather, Cooler and Nose Marie's children affectionately refer to him as "Uncle Tony". Whenever he senses that his friends are in danger, Tony doesn't hesitate to fight. Deep down, Tony was traumatized after his parents and youngest brother, Joshua, died from sickness. Whenever he sees Cooler and Nose Marie hurt(even slightly), Tony loses control of his anger and turns into Super Tony. If Super Tony has no control of his anger, he turns into Titan Tony. Whenever he thinks someone wronged him and his best friends, Tony is not afraid to lash out that at particular person. However, after accusing of Igor of a prank he didn't pull, Tony learns to control his temper. He is also best friends with Igor, as they share their stories about their past. Tony also finds Igor and Bright Eyes "cute" and hopes that they make a great couple. He also finds Igor's cat-like behavior "adorabe". He forms a special bond for Cooler, his family, Faith, TJ, Igor, Elaine, Bright Eyes, and his godparents, Horatio and Irene Vanderfeller. He is sometimes pessimistic, as he is often concerned about his future. His favorite food is ice cream, lima beans, and cherry soda. Ability Since his time with the Rigs Brothers, Tony adapted the ability to play his guitar. He is also a talented dancer and singer. Tony is also proven to be a fighter. He can also teleport to any location in a blink of an eye. Whenever Tony's anger goes out of control, he turns into Super Tony, enabling him super strengh, lightning speed, levitation, and the ability to tear even the toughest metal apart. Whenever Super Tony is provoked further, he turns into Titan Tony, which grants him Herculian strength, higher agility, stealth, levitation, and the ability to cut through all kinds of objects with his bare hands. He is also a good impersonator, as he can imitate voices of his friends and enemies to fool others. Tony is also gifted with Puppy Power. Trivia Tony Rigs is a fan-made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918. His full name is Anthony Rigs. Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:What If's Category:Fan made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Staff members of Holly's Puppy Pound Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Twins Category:Violet's Family